Zutara Week 2013
by SooshiRoll
Summary: Zutara Week! Short drabbles. Most will be written from Katara's perspective. Zutara, obviously.
1. Calor

_Poop. I couldn't get this up in time. Anyway, it's 12:05 so close enough :P Yay for Zutara Week_**  
**

**Calor**

**Zutara Week 2013**

"Zukooooo!" I race up to my fiancée who is waiting with open arms on the Caldera City Harbour. He sweeps me off my feet and plants a kiss on my lips. I bury my face in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of fire and a hint of smoke. "I've missed you so much, Sweetie."

"I've missed you too 'Tara." The moonlight on Zuko's handsome face illuminates the huge scar that covers the left side of his face. I lightly kiss the edges of the burn and smile slightly at the realization that I am in Zuko's arms once again.

He sets me down lightly on my feet and I lean in for another kiss. This time it's on my nose. I giggle and hold his hand as we climb into the palanquin that will take us back to the palace. He asks me, "How was the Water Tribe? Are you okay? Do you need some rest after the trip?"

"I'm fine, Zuko. Calm down. I wasn't mauled by a polar bear dog. It was nice to seeing family after so long, especially Gran Gran. And how were you, my Fire Lord?" The palanquin ride is as bumpy and uncomfortable as usual. But it's not so bad with Zuko next to me.

"Horribly lonely and depressed. My beautiful ice princess wasn't here to cheer me up."

We cuddle, and I sit with my head on his strong shoulder. We stay like that until we reach the palace, glad to be in each other's presence once more.

When we finally retreat to the privacy of Zuko's bedchamber, clothes are stripped off and our mouths are quickly on each other, fueled by passion and longing. I take in short breaths, and my tongue wrestles for control between our mouths. Zuko pushes me back onto the red silken sheets and I let myself surrender to the undeniable pleasure that fills me to the very core.

~oOo~

I trace swirly patterns over and over on the Fire Lord's bare chest. His heartbeat's still fast, and I can feel mine keeping up. The longing for Zuko I had felt for the past month is now replaced with a wonderful feeling of contentment and happiness. I won't ever be cold again, even in the darkest winter of my Southern home, because I have my warmth and fire right next to me.


	2. Euphoria

_Yes! I got this one out with plenty of time! Day Two of Zutara Week!_

**Euphoria**

**Zutara Week 2013**

The fireworks overhead distract the citizens of Royal Caldera City from our black-clad forms running across the rooftops. This stealthy vigilante operation has been going on for some time now. Zuko had admitted to his nightly outings and, of course, I offered to go with him. We climb the rooftops and wander around the city making sure there aren't any problems the council advisors had "accidentally" forgotten to mention to their Fire Lord. The feeling of dashing and jumping across the gaps between houses is exhilarating. I can't let myself slow down, or my jump would fall short. To most people, Zuko and I are mere flickers – tricks of the eye. We move quickly, fluidly, and quietly., but when we see something out of the standard lull of sleeping civilians, we stop and hide in the shadows cast by alleys and houses. Often the crime is nothing but a robbery or a mugging, but it wasn't uncommon to catch a rape or a covered up murder.

However, today is a welcome slow day. It is the summer solstice, when Firebending is at its highest – a cause for celebration. With fireworks and parades, everyone is asleep with good consciences. We stop for a rest to watch the brilliant red, gold, and white fireworks. They form a beautiful display of flower-like explosions, and even though it is past midnight, many people still talk in the streets. I take off my bandana that covers the lower half of my face, and Zuko does the same with his. "The fireworks are really pretty this year."

"I don't think they're very pretty."

I look over at Zuko who sits there with a bemused expression. "Why? It's like they're trying to paint the sky! I wish we'd had these in the South Pole." The closest thing we had to fireworks were the rainbow lights, but that was more of a serene beauty.

Zuko's eyes turn to the fireworks. "I don't think they're very pretty because, well…. You're sitting right next to me. Ever since the day I'd first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever met. No matter where I am, I'm always thinking of you. So, please… date me, Katara."

Time stands still.

'_Isn't this what you've wanted for the past year, Katara? Zuko's finally offering you his heart. Take it, girl.'_

"Do you really mean that? Really and truly?"

"Yeah." Zuko is still facing the fireworks, but I swear the red on his cheeks isn't the the light from the red explosions.

A Water Tribe chief's daughter and a Fire Lord… that will have so many technicalities, so many rules, so many disapproving people. "Yes."

Zuko's eyes turn to me in surprise. "Yes? As in you will be my girlfriend?"

I laugh and hug him. "Of course, Zuko. I would love to be your girlfriend."

The Fire Lord exhales a relieved breath, and I can tell the he is just a regular boy – no, a man – shouldered with the heavy responsibility of his birth. I can help him though. I can shoulder the responsibility with him. I smile and kiss Zuko under the fireworks.

P.S. Thank you to xyzisme for the follow! :)


	3. Voices

_Thank you to summertink6 and Edlover23 for following/favoriting! :D Let's go Day 3! Oh, and if this story makes no sense, it's a conversation between Katara and her inner voice. That's why it falls under the Voices prompt. :)_

**Voices**

**Zutara Week 2013**

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"He'll laugh at me."

"Then you shouldn't date someone who laughs at you."

"But I love him."

"So? Do it. I dare you."

"This isn't something to laugh about. It's not a joke."

"I never said it was. I'm not laughing."

"Stop being so impossible!"

"Well don't be so reluctant. And stop freaking out!"

"I'm not freaking out! I'm just saying that this could change the nature of our entire relationship!"

"This is what you want. As the woman in the relationship, you have full right to request this. Or maybe you're not the woman."

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS TO MY LIFE?!"

"See? Now you're freaking out."

*sigh*…. "Whatever. Can you please just help me figure this out?"

"If it makes you happy, I guess."

"Isn't my inner voice supposed to help me instead of being so spiteful? You sound like Toph."

"Maybe I am Toph."

"UGH…. Will you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Avoiding my question! I'm trying to have a meaningful discussion with you! A discussion about whether or not I should make a life changing decision! So grow up!"

"You know you're telling yourself to grow up, right?"

"FINE! I'll figure it out myself!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please help me…"

"… Alright."

"But no funny business."

"Sure…"

"Okay."

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course."

"…I think you should ask him. You're both grownups, you're happily married, and things have started to settle down. If you had to pick any time, it's now. You might not get a chance later."

"So you're saying… Now or never, right?"

*nod*

"I'm not sure what his reaction will be though. I'm scared. What if he gets angry? What if he leaves me? I'll never forgive myself."

"Ah, but there is one key point."

"What is it?"

"He won't be angry. You know him better than anyone else in this world at this point and deep inside, you can feel that he'll be happy that you've asked him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Do it, Katara."

~oOo~

"Hey, Zuko?"

"Yes, love?"

"Let's have a baby."

_There you have it folks! See you tomorrow for Day 4: Gravity!_


	4. Gravity

_Ernergherd, I'm super late. Please accept my most sincere apologies Yesterday was super busy what with work, getting my bass guitar in the mail, and tinkering with it for hours._

_Thanks to ThatsRoughBuddy and ckk211918 for the favorites and the follows! It means a lot to me! _

**Gravity**

**Zutara Week 2013**

From my point of view sitting on Appa, all I see is Zuko standing on the airship parallel to his sister. I still don't like him, Fire Nation prince that he is, but I can't help but hold my breath as I watch the battle. A flying leap takes the traitor right across the huge gap between the airships, and Sokka gasps as we watch him block a blast of blue fire and return and orange one of his own. Before I can even blink, the explosion from two fiery punches knocks them both backward and off of the ship.

They're hurtling toward the bottom of the ravine too quickly. Down, down, down. I don't think we'll get there in time to catch him. After an entire year of surviving various elements being hurled at him from us, his tombstone will ultimately read, "_Killed by the forces of gravity."_ Aang turns Appa around and we just manage to reach Zuko before he falls. I'm the closest so I put my hand up to pull him in. Once he's safely seated I let go of his hand quickly. I should have just let him crash onto Appa's saddle, but I don't for some reason. When he says, "Of course she did," I kind of pity him. Not too much, but just a little. He's always overshadowed by Princess Fieryness and he seems genuinely resigned yet relieved at the same time.

While Aang is steering Appa in some random direction, Suki and Sokka are getting all lovey-dovey in the back. Toph is picking her toes, and Zuko just sits there on the side looking at the ground – or saddle, in this case. I don't ask him what's wrong, because that would be showing sympathy to the backstabbing traitor who calls himself a prince. Aren't princes supposed to have honor and all that crap? But of course Zuko decides to become an honored heir to the throne rather than save the world from his mentally twisted father and sister. Ugh.

I can't deny the fact that he did save us, though. Without him, we would probably be literally toast by now. All this does is make me angrier. All he does is make you trust him a little and then he rips it right out of your heart. Why does he have to go and make us feel indebted to him like that? His people _killed my mother_. No amount of apologies and be enough retribution for what the fire monsters did to our family and the Water Tribe, tearing us apart over and over like dogs picking at a scrap of carcass.

~oOo~

Camp is simple, like the old days when it was just me, Sokka, and Aang. Apparently Aang feels the same way. Zuko makes some oh-so-witty comment about chasing Aang around. Ha ha. Very funny. So I guess he's such a comedian now. Why don't we give him a stage and an audience?

"To Zuko. Who knew after all those times you tried to snuff us out, today, you'd be our hero!"

"Hear,hear!" He's not our hero. A hero is supposed to be a valiant, honest, good person but Zuko isn't. At least, if he is, the others don't have to wholeheartedly agree. How can they just join his side automatically? I know he broke Zuko and Suki out of prison but why don't we give a hug to every person in that prison riot?

"Yeah. No kidding." I've had enough of Zuko pretending he's on our side now. I stand up and walk away to the cliffs.

I'm kind of glad Zuko followed me, because I can be angry with him without Sokka or anyone else making irritating comments. "This isn't fair. Everyone else seems to trust me. What is it with you?"

What is it with me? Is it possibly the fact that he hunted us around the world for a year, tried to kill us on multiple occasions, and destroyed part of Sokka's hard efforts in keeping the Water Tribe protected from invaders like him! Surely not! And what about his whole "vulnerable moment" in the Crystal Catacombs! Talk about his mother didn't stop him from turning around so how could we trust him with our lives?! When he asks what he can do to make it all comfy cozy between us, I almost laugh. Is Zuko actually wanting to redeem himself? But then again, this is the guy who chased a fictional person around for 3 years.

What would really make us BFFs is if he brought my mother back. Of all the things the Fire Nation had taken from me, my home, my dad, my childhood, killing Mom was the worst thing they could have done. Because of that, I was forced to become a mom for Sokka at the ripe old age of eight. Dad turned into a fragment of himself for a few years and Sokka never grew up.

I tell Zuko to recapture Ba Sing Se or bring my mother back, and I leave him to think about what I just screamed in his face. Try making it up to me now, sucker.

~oOo~

"…may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your Mother."

"What? Why would you want to know that?"

"Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow... she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me."

I pause outside of Sokka's tent on my way back from washing up before bed. Is Zuko actually trying to help? Tch. Whatever. I go inside my own blue tent and go to sleep.

~oOo~

I will find you, and I will make you suffer for Mom. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and my fury at this murderer is ice cold. Zuko says nothing on Appa's saddle probably because he knows I'm stewing at Aang for spouting all of that "forgiveness" bull. I'm surprised at how grateful I am to the prince. He really didn't have to do this. I know I might have sounded a tad bit too angry at the guy, but I was half serious-joking. He took the time to talk to Sokka just so I could trust him. That takes a lot of… whatever it is. It's not guts, but something along the lines of want and desire to feel redeemed.

~oOo~

I must say, Zuko and I make a pretty kickass team when it comes to breaking and entering. We find out where the Southern Raiders are patrolling and we're out of the communication base in a flash.

~oOo~

It's not him. All the rage and fury I had put into meeting this man, this killer, dissipates. It's not him. This can't be.

~oOo~

Yon Rha. The name bounces around in my name and leaves me feeling sick to the stomach when I think about how he murdered an innocent woman. Yon Rha. Yon Rha. Yon Rha.

~oOo~

He's pathetic. How could my mother have died because of a fool like him? I hurl the ice spikes down toward the fallen man, but I stop. The icicles hang in the air, defying the very gravity that had almost taken Zuko from me too. Why should I kill this person? I should just let him live with the terrible burden of knowing he killed a person without remorse. I should just let him wake up every night with nightmares of ice impaling his pathetic form. I should let him just bear the burden of taking care of his mother. After all, he hates her enough to let her die in his stead.

The ice melts back into rainwater and it crashes down on Yon Rha.

I didn't think Zuko could do it, but I can finally trust him now, and from now on I will always be there if he falls.


	5. Bound

_This is probably the only one from Zuko's point of view. I just like it better that way (: Thanks to marinefollese and __xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx for the follows/favorites! 3_

_ KaliAnn: Thanks! I find I have a lot of trouble with emotions ^^'_

_Again and again, sorry for the late update. I probably won't finish the next chapter until tomorrow either. But you guys get a double feature, so in a way it's somewhat worth it? No? Okay… *runs away while dodging tomatoes*_

**Bound**

**Zutara Week 2013**

"I'll save you from the pirates." Crap! Why did I say that to her? Oh, now she's going to think I'm an idiot. Katara struggle all the way over to the tree where I bind her wrists. Her feet are loose, but she still won't be able to get free. "So. How are you doing? You look more…" Prettier. Beautiful. Gorgeous. "More tied up in knots than when I first met you."

She gives up shoots me this exasperated look. "Bite me."

I hope she doesn't mean literally… "No, thanks. Where is the Avatar? The sooner we make the trade, the sooner you go back to your brother and I get the Avatar. These pirates would kill to have the scroll back." Good. I can see the fear in her eyes. One thing I've learned from Azula is that fear controls. The several pirates surrounding us grin and step forward.

She rolls her eyes in an attempt to hide the moment of emotion. "No, thanks," she say, imitating my tone. "I'm not as stupid and immature as you think, you know. Having the Fire Nation destroy your home makes you grow up really fast. You'll ask me where Sokka and Aang are. I won't tell you, and then since you're too weak to do it by yourself, you'll have one of your precious pirates to kill me unless I talk. But I won't."

"Hm. You are so much smarter than you look, being the Waterbender that you are." As much as it hurts to insult her like this, I have to, as the Fire Nation Crown Prince. If I don't go along with what Father says and does, I will probably face a harsher punishment than banishment.

"And you are so much dumber than you look, being the Firebender that you are." Ouch, that one stings. I hate it when people call me dumb. She smirks when she sees she's hit a nerve. "Oh, what's wrong? Do you not like people insulting you?"

I breathe out slowly through my nose. The air around me gets a few degrees warmer, but I barely feel it. How can this one Waterbender be so… enticing tied to a tree. So… attractive. There's a slight sheen of sweat on her skin, making it glow just the tiniest bit. Her arms pulled back push her chest forward, and although she's bound to the tree, she still looks fierce. She would have made a good Firebender. Focus, Zuko. Focus.

"Unless you tell me where they are, I'll burn you." Two of my fingers act like a candle and I hold it close to the skin of her neck.

She sighs. "No can do."

I yell and send a little flame to the left of Katara, singing a piece of her hair. The smell of burning hair brings back painful memories of the Agni Kai, and I have to take a moment to regain my composure.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." That's the closest I can get to a guarantee. Besides her hair, of course.

"Go jump in the river!" Oh, what a painful insult. I think that just stabbed me right through the heart.

"Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." This is the last card I have. I pull out the blue necklace from my pocket, the one I found on the ground back at the nunnery. It's shape and color are familiar to me, from rubbing the smooth carved stone time after time when there hadn't been an Avatar sighting for days. I hold the pendant against her neck and the girl gasps.

"My necklace! Where did you get that?!"

I smile a little as I say, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you were wondering." Her love for the necklace is obvious. I long to fasten it around her neck. It looks as if something's missing without the ever present blue piece of jewelry. "Tell me where he is."

"No!" What a stubborn girl.

" Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" The pirate captain steps forward and demands. How irritating.

I light my hand up and hold it along the bottom of the oh-so-precious parchment. The paper is dry, and it'll burn easily. "I wonder how much money this is worth? "

The pirates gasp and some of them almost make a move to stop me.

"A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here." It almost makes me laugh out loud at the way the captain say, "Fine." Guessing he doesn't like to take orders from a 16 year old.

"Finally, Waterbender. We're all alone. I could kill you, you know. And there's no one watching."

She spits on my boot. "Go ahead."

I push her chin up and glare in to her eyes while she glares back. Then, before I can even register what I'm doing, I press my lips against hers. Her eyes widen and she squirms to get out of my grip. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

I sigh and turn away. A word I rarely speak tumbles from my lips. "Sorry. I just… really needed to do that. Forget anything happened."

She makes a spluttering, gagging sound, and I quietly tuck her necklace into the belt of her dress. She nods an equally quiet thank you back.

The rest of the wait for the pirates and the soldiers to return is awkwardly quiet. I guess that's the only thing it can ever be. But there's still hope. Maybe she might return my feelings. Someday.


	6. Soothe

**Soothe **

**Zutara Week 2013**

"Mommy! Daddy!"

My eyes jerk open and I turn onto my side and I see Zuko doing the same. "Ursa," I whisper. We jump out of bed, pull on robes, and run out of the room. The door to our immediate left is the one that leads to our 4 year old daughter's room. A maid is already standing next to the bed, but she bows and moves to the side once she sees us. "What's wrong, Ursa? Did you have a nightmare again?"

Her little head bobs up and down.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"P-Penguins." At this, she starts wailing into the covers again.

Zuko and I glance at each other with the same half amused/ half confused look. "Penguins? Oh, sweetie… Penguins aren't scary."

"Yes they *hiccup* are."

"Remember? We went penguin sledding a few months ago. They weren't scary then."

She shakes her head. "Penguins were always scary. But Daddy said the only time I can ever cry is if I have a bad dream and Mommy isn't here with me."

I throw a pointed glare back at the shrugging Fire Lord. "Mommy's here now, so you can stop crying. Mommy's here." I hug her tightly, until her sobs die down and there's only the occasional sniffle. I kiss her forehead and wipe her damp face with the sleeve of my robe. "Good girl." I tuck her back in the sheets, and stroke her hair. "Is there anything else you want?"

She nods. "I want a good night kiss. From Daddy, too."

I laugh and kiss her nose. "Good night, sweetie. Sweet dreams." I stand up to let Ursa have Zuko's kiss.

He kisses her forehead, and closes her eyes. "Good night, Ursa. Even if you cry, you're always our brave little girl."

~oOo~

Once we're back in the darkness of our own room, Zuko sighs with relief. "I'm horrible with kids."

I poke him playfully in the ribs. "No, you're not. Ursa really loves you."

"But when did you get so good at dealing with nightmares?"

"Oh, that's just a woman's touch."


	7. Spark

_****Yay last one! Zutara Week this year was my first, and I'll never forget it! Thanks for reading, and hugs to all of the readers!_

_ KaliAnn: Thank you!_

**Spark**

**Zutara Week 2013**

I smile widely as I draw circles in the air that leave glowing trails behind. "The Fire Nation people are geniuses!"

Zuko steps forward so he's right next to me. "You do know it was Sokka who invented these?"

I stop and cock my head to the side while I stare quizzically at him. "It's hilarious how these amazing things can come out of that meat-crazed brain of his. You'd think that all of his inventions would be ways to eat food more efficiently."

"I know, right?" He lights one of his own sparklers and draws squiggly lines all over the place. We're standing on the highest balcony of the palace, far above the glowing lights of Caldera City. I would bet a thousand gold pieces that at least one person down there think that these sparklers are a sign from the spirits.

"Good for Sokka. He's always brighter than you think he is." My sparkler dies out so I fetch another one from the pile sitting on a small table. Using his

Firebending, he pinches the end and it lights on fire. I clap my hands like a child and take it from him. Who knew mini fireworks on a stick could be so exciting? I do my best to draw the Water Tribe symbol, and Zuko does his Fire Nation insignia next to it. We smile as we watch them fizzling out. He writes, 'Happy Birthday, Katara!"

I draw a smiley face.

Zuko gets this weird expression on his face, and before I can figure out what emotion it is, he also writes, 'I love you.'

I jerk back in surprise. He turns away in dismay, but I poke his arm. There, in shining gold letters, says 'Love you too' a split second before it disappears.


End file.
